Cellulosic material provides an attractive platform for generating alternative energy sources to fossil fuels. The conversion of cellulosic material (e.g., from lignocellulosic feedstock) into biofuels has the advantages of the ready availability of large amounts of feedstock, the desirability of avoiding burning or land filling the materials, and the cleanliness of the biofuels (such as ethanol). Wood, agricultural residues, herbaceous crops, and municipal solid wastes have been considered as feedstocks for biofuel production. Once the cellulosic material is saccharified and converted to fermentable sugars, e.g., glucose, the fermentable sugars may be fermented by yeast into biofuel, such as ethanol.
New and improved enzymes and enzyme compositions have been developed over the past decade and made saccharification of pretreated cellulosic material more efficient. However, there is still a need for improving saccharification of pretreated cellulosic material and processes for producing biofuels.